Conventionally, a grindstone with a shaft described in Patent Literature 1 has the objective to improve accuracy in finishing iron-based castings, especially, in surface processing and chamfering in slotting, for example. In the grindstone with a shaft, abrasive grain layers are respectively formed on a side surface and an end surface of cylindrical base metal provided in a linked manner to a tip end side of a shaft attached to a drive shaft of a rotary machine, and a diamond sintered body chip as an abrasion resistant member is fixed with a brazing material to a portion close to an outer periphery of the abrasive grain layer on the end surface.
Further, conventionally, an end mill with nicks illustrated in Patent Literature 2 has the objective to achieve extension of tool life by preventing easy occurrence of chipping and the like in a specific nick even if rotation trajectories of nicks overlap when forming nicks in the end mill having a portion where an interval between peripheral blades adjacent in a peripheral direction is different, for example. In the end mill with nicks, a plurality of rows of the peripheral blades twisted in a spiral manner is formed in an outer periphery of a tip end portion of an end mill main body rotated around a shaft line. A plurality of nicks is formed in the peripheral blades such that the nicks are shifted in a shaft line direction between the peripheral blades adjacent in the peripheral direction. At least some of the peripheral blades adjacent in the peripheral direction, of the plurality of rows of peripheral blades, have a portion where the interval in the peripheral direction between the peripheral blades is different, and in the portion where the interval in the peripheral direction is different, pitches in the shaft line direction of the nicks adjacent in the shaft direction, of the peripheral blades adjacent in the peripheral direction, are equal.